


Thing Desired and Deserved (#33 Uncertainty)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [37]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows what he wants. He's just not sure if he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing Desired and Deserved (#33 Uncertainty)

Ian didn't do uncertainty. He knew where he stood in all situations. Charlie kissed him. Ian forced himself to kiss back. He wished he had his pillow, could sink to his knees but this was different. No commanding Professor here, just Charlie, Charlie's couch and upstairs Charlie's bed made for the two of them.

Ian reminded himself he could touch and let his hands roam over Charlie's body.

"Let's go upstairs." Charlie whispered. Ian nodded and followed even as fear gripped him. He knew he could be The Professor's boy. He didn't know if he deserved to be Charlie's love.


End file.
